Thunderbirds and Lightspeed Rescue
by SoulRanger
Summary: When a Forest Fire becomes the problem for LIGHTSPEED RESCUE- the call is sent out to INTERNATIONAL RESCUE.


AUTHOR'S NOTES- I've wanted to write a crossover between THUNDERBIRDS & POWER RANGERS for   
  
some time, and this is that opportunity- especially with LIGHTSPEED RESCUE. Enjoy it!  
  
DISCLAIMER- POWER RANGERS- LIGHTSPEED RESCUE belongs to SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, THUNDERBIRDS   
  
belongs to GERRY ANDERSON. I don't own the characters- including SUZAN TRACEY, who is owned   
  
by DRAGONBALL YU-GI-OH GODDESS, and has given me permission to use her for this series.  
  
TWIN RESCUE TEAMS UNITE  
  
By D. Speer  
  
At TRACY ISLAND, the headquarters of ~INTERNATIONAL RESCUE~, *Jeff Tracy* was watching the   
  
news in the world through their Satellite Setup.  
  
Another report came from MARINER BAY, where the members of the **Lightspeed Rescue Power   
  
Rangers** had just saved a building full of civilians from the Demons who were attacking.   
  
*Scott Tracy*, the person who field commands each mission from /Thunderbird 1\, walked in   
  
and asked, "What's happening, Father?"  
  
"I just caught another report of another fantastic rescue in Mariner Bay," Jeff replied.   
  
"Mariner Bay... isn't that where the members of Lightspeed Rescue operate?" Scott asked in   
  
reply. "Yes," Jeff replied, "With what they have to go through, I'm glad we don't have to   
  
put up with their pressures in our rescue attempts. But I did give our emergency frequency   
  
to *William Mitchell*, the Operations Commander for them, in case it got to be where they   
  
needed our assistance."  
  
"That's good to know," *Virgil*, the man who did the transport of their Rescue Gear aboard   
  
/Thunderbird 2\, replied. "For once, I would like to help them- I would even like to be one   
  
of them, perhaps the Blue Ranger..."  
  
In the forests to the north and east of ANGEL GROVE, Mariner Bay's Sister City, a forest   
  
fire was spreading closer to that city. Not even volunteer firefighters and the \Lightspeed   
  
Megazord's WALKER FORMATION/ could get the fire out. Even with \AERO RESCUE 3/ doing Water &   
  
Chemical Retardant Drops helping, it wasn't putting a serious dent in the fire.  
  
"I don't think we're going to do this one alone," *Carter Grayson*, Lightspeed Rescue's   
  
field commander reported to the Man, "Not even the Chemical Retardants we developed is   
  
working. We're going to need some help."  
  
"I know, Carter," Commander Mitchell said, "and it looks like we're going to need some of the   
  
best people in the rescue business to assist us with this."  
  
Turning to his Communications Officer, he said, "Send out the Call to I.R."  
  
At Jeff Tracy's office, the small pic of Captain Mitchell flashed. Keying the channel open,   
  
he said, "International Rescue- Jeff Tracy speaking."  
  
Explaining the situation, including the danger to human life, the Captain explained the   
  
emergency. With the aide of visuals of the fire, Jeff understood the situation and closed the   
  
channel. He called all the family in- including SUZAN, Jeff's newly arrived daughter from New   
  
York.  
  
"We've been called," he announced, "And Virgil, it's going to be a dream assignment for   
  
you... for we get to assist Lightspeed Rescue." Surprised gasps filled the room, and Suzan   
  
asked about them.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue is based out of Mariner Bay, Suzan," Jeff explained, "and not only do they   
  
deal in the impossible rescues- they also have to fight demons there. Quite a task for the 6   
  
operatives they field- the **Lightspeed Power Rangers**." "You mean they field a Ranger Team?"   
  
she asked- and he nodded back affirmative.  
  
"They've got an out of control forest fire northeast of Angel Grove," Jeff told them, "and not   
  
even the Chemical Retardants they developed are putting a dent in it. They've built a FireBreak,   
  
but we don't even know if that will hold. And with many of the firefighters, heat exhaustion is   
  
rampant but there's not even a backup team to help them.  
  
"We're going to have to take the Thunderbirds to SuperSonic to get there. Scott, get going now   
  
and establish a command station for the others. Virgil, use Pod 5 with the High-Pressure   
  
WaterCannon Vehicles and the FIREFLY- get going, take Gordon with you- you'll need his help.   
  
Alan, take the New /Thunderbird 6\ Rescue Transport with Suzan & TinTin on board in White   
  
Uniforms- we're using that for a Rescue Base for the other FireFighters and our team, should   
  
they need some help. Equip it will all possible medications, and enough Saline bags should they   
  
be needed.  
  
"Alright people... THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"  
  
Once Scott arrived, he kept the vehicle on the ground and operated from within. Having Virgil   
  
land to the north of the fire, they used the FIREFLY VEHICLE to set up a break to which 4   
  
streams were battling the blaze. This time, they had the fire on the ropes and it was slowly   
  
regressing. In 6 hours, they had it back enough to have fire crews begin mop-up operations   
  
with water tanks on the backs. All 3 vehicles then met at the command-ops of Lightspeed Rescue   
  
to just jabber and catch up on what's been happening.  
  
"I'm amazed with what's been happening here," Scott said, "Personally, I admire your resolve but   
  
I swear I don't want what you do for a living."  
  
"You tell me, Scott," Carter replied, "I'm glad you guys don't have to do what we do, or have to   
  
go through what we do. But it was great to meet all of you- and we hope that you will always   
  
respond to the calls for help in the world- and not just ours."  
  
"One of these days," Virgil said, "we've got to have you visit our island home and show us some   
  
of your rescue techniques and equipment."  
  
"And sometime," JOEL RAWLINGS said, "we should have you visit the AquaBase to see how we deal   
  
with not only rescue missions, but also the demon attacks in our city."  
  
"But that's enough for now," Carter said, "These men and women need to head back to their   
  
Headquarters and report in, and so do we back at the Aquabase." So the 2 teams had to depart for   
  
the time being, but expectations were high that they would meet again soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few months later, Angel Grove reported that it had a major disaster on their hands...  
  
The shuttle that was launched a few days ago reported a failure in its fuel systems and that it   
  
was going to crash land some 100 nautical miles off of Japan's coast. This time, it was up to   
  
International Rescue to save the flight crew from certain death... but even then, they   
  
couldn't.  
  
All of the boys were sick with the flu from their immunizations... and with this rescue imminent,   
  
a submarine docked- and out stepped the 8 members of Lightspeed Rescue- including Captain Mitchell   
  
and Ms. Fairwether, the team's scientist-developer and one who could knock Brains for a loop.   
  
When Jeff explained the situation, Capt. Mitchell suggested that the 6 Rangers help in their   
  
stead.  
  
"Are you sure, Will?" he asked, "I don't know if your team can handle the workload we do on a   
  
daily scale."  
  
"We're involved in the rescue business, Jeff," Capt. Mitchell answered him, "If there's anything   
  
the Lightspeed Rangers can't handle, it's a simple rescue mission- and saving our shuttle is a   
  
cakewalk for them."  
  
"Besides, Mr. Tracy," Carter replied, "we, as a team, swore that whenever International Rescue   
  
needed a helping hand, then we would do so. And it seems that your team needs a helping hand."  
  
"That's so," Jeff replied...  
  
And so it was that the Lightspeed Rangers assembled in the briefing room and were listening to   
  
Jeff explain the situation.  
  
"I suggest that we use both the MAX SOLARZORD & AERO RESCUE 3 to assist the shuttle," Capt.   
  
Mitchell suggested, "With the Magnetic Grapplers on them, we can order the shuttle to cut its   
  
engines and slow it onto the water- where the Lightspeed Submarine will surface and take it to   
  
Mariner Bay."  
  
"Okay, Captain Mitchell," Jeff replied, "Carter, you take THUNDERBIRD ONE and fly over the   
  
Rescue Area. Use the camera pod to help direct the shuttle onto the water."  
  
"Yes Sir," Carter replied.  
  
"We've got 6 minutes before the shuttle hits water," Jeff replied, "So we've got to work fast."  
  
Carter was hitting the revolving door to his temporary assignment while Joel and Ryan were on   
  
the porch, morphing and calling for their zords. Once Thunderbird One was launched, the 3 flew   
  
formation to the rescue zone- where the shuttle was coming into view. With Capt. Mitchell   
  
commanding the Sub with the other 3 Rangers at the controls, their rescue went into Action   
  
Stations.  
  
Joel was positioned at the rear of the shuttle while Ryan was positioned near the front.   
  
Lowering their Grappling Magnets and hooking them onto it, Joel advised that the crew cut the   
  
engines... then, with the 2 zords providing counterthrust, it slowed down to a stop.  
  
Capt. Mitchell ordered the sub to surface, then gave the order for the Shuttle to be dropped   
  
onto the hull without landing gear. Once done, they steamed it to Mariner Bay for N.A.S.A.D.A.   
  
to pick up- then headed back to Tracy Island.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It seemed that while Lightspeed saved the shuttle, the Tracy Brothers recovered from the flu   
  
immunizations and were waiting for the team. Jeff said that the team should get medals for what   
  
they did in the face of danger.  
  
"It's all in a day's work for the 6 of us," Dana Mitchell told them, and all agreed on that.  
  
"In either case," Jeff said, "if you want to become full-fledged members of International   
  
Rescue, I see no objections to it... in fact, you could create a fleet of Lightspeed   
  
Thunderbirds for rescue work, and even give them the means to combine into a GESTALT   
  
Formation."  
  
"We would be honored to be part of International Rescue," Carter said, "But you know what would   
  
honor us greatly?" At Jeff's question Carter replied, "We would like it if International Rescue   
  
could become an honorary team of Lightspeed Rangers." It was at this that Virgil squealed in   
  
joy.  
  
"We were hoping that you would do that," Jeff said, "and the honor would be ours."  
  
So in the given day of a Rescue, 2 Organizations united into one Rescue Team.  
  
The Tracy Team, as it became known, handled the work in the Eastern Hemisphere and Pacific Rim   
  
while the Mitchell Team dealt with the western side of the world- and sometimes, the 2 teams   
  
united for the tougher rescues that needed a unified front.  
  
Brains and Ms. Fairwether worked on developing a GESTALT set of Thunderbirds- and soon, the   
  
LIGHTSPEED THUNDERZORD was introduced as well as a second set of Ranger Powers... Alan and   
  
John subbed as the 6th. Ranger while the others- including TinTin and Suzan- became the   
  
permanent team of Lightspeed ThunderRangers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Other adventures with the teams of International Rescue will be established... and they will   
  
be chronicled as well. 


End file.
